le pari
by aurelie010
Summary: quand drago pari sur hermione, elle cherche à se venger.


Hermione commencait sa 7ème et derniere année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Elle avait été élue préfète en chef avec Drago Malefoy. Après plusieures semaines d'insultes entre eux deux, ils decidèrent de mettre leurs différents de cotés pour essayer de passer une bonne année. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou mais ils essayaient de s'entendrent un minimum juste en se saluant et en ne s'insultant plus quand ils étaient tout les deux. C'est alors qu'un soir, alors que la pluie tombait en trombe dehors, Drago vint frapper a la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Granger, j'aurais un service à te demander. dit Drago

- Je te promets pas d'accepter mais va y demande toujours. répondit Hermione

- En fait, j'ai laisser ma fenètre ouverte et ma chambre est trempée. Est ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi cette nuit?

- Tu peut pas aller dormir sur le canapé?

- Je te signale qu'il y a un trou dans le canapé, tu te rapelle c'est moi qui la fait au début de l'année quand tu m'a poussé dessus.

- Oui je m'en rappelle mais tu m'avais vraiment énervée ce jour la.

- C'est vrai, j'avoue. Alors tu veut bien? C'est juste pour ce soir, demain ca sera sec.

- Ok, viens t'installer. Mais je te préviens, t'a pas interet à prendre toute la place.

Ils s'intallèrent donc chacun de leur coté et la nuit se passa sans problème. Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla le premier et alla prendre sa douche. En sortant de la salle de la bain, il trouva Blaise assis dans un fauteuil.

- Alors, ca à marcher? demanda Blaise

- Bien sur que ca a marcher. répondit Drago

- D'accord t'a gagner le pari. Allez viens on va déjeuner.

Ils descendirent donc dans la grande salle sans savoir qu'Hermione avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Elle décida donc de se venger mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle alla demander conseil à Ginny. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et Ginny lui conseilla d'essayer de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle dévia son regard vers la table des serpentards et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux en lui souriant. Drago parut géné et détourna le regard. Le plan était en marche.

Elle continua ce jeu la toute la journée à tel point que Drago n'osait plus la regarder. Malheureusement pour lui, toute la journée il avait des cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Le soir, après le diner, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en sortit que le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione était fière d'elle mais ce qu'elle ne savait c'est que son plan commencait a se retourner contre elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle continua ainsi pendant une semaine, plus par envie que par vengeance.

Un soir, après le repas, Hermione remonta dans sa salle commune pour aller faire ses devoirs. Elle trouva Drago assis dans un fauteuil. Il l'attendait.

- Granger, il faut que je te parle. dit Drago

- J'ai pas le temps Malefoy, j'ai mes devoirs a faire. répondit Hermione

- C'est vraiment important, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

- Ok, va y je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu fais ca? Tout tes regards, tes sourires. Pourquoi tu me fais ca?

- Pour me venger, je sais que c'était un pari le soir ou tu es venu dormir avec moi. Dis moi, tu as gagner quoi quand tu as dit à Blaise que tu avait réussi? demanda Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ne commence pas à jouer à ca Granger, ca ne me fait pas rire tes petites remarques.

- Tu crois que ca ma fait rire moi, je croyais que tu avais changer, que tu était devenu un peu plus gentil mais je m'était tromper en fait. Tu est toujours le petit Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, même si pour ca tu dois faire du mal au gens. Je crois que t'adore ca en fait.

A ces mots, Drago se leva et poussa Hermione contre le mur, il était vraiment en colère, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait rendu dingue et elle le savait. Drago empoigna ses poignet et la plaqua contre le mur. Alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'il allait la frapper, il fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il l'embrassa. Dans son baiser, il fit passer toute la rage et la haine qu'il avait contenu durant cette semaine. Quand il s'aperçu qu'elle répondait à son baiser, il se calma et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Il le savait, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle avait su faire battre son coeur et il l'en remerciait. A bout de souffle, il lacha ses lèvres à contrecoeur et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle aussi était amoureuse de lui, il le voyait.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

Ainsi commenca une belle histoire qui resta cacher pendant un bon bout de temps à cause de leurs origines. A la fin de l'année scolaire, ils decidèrent d'enfin le dire à tout le monde et s'installèrent ensemble dans une jolie maison à pré au lard. Quelques années plus tard, l'école de poudlard accueillait un nouveau petit malefoy.


End file.
